scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Shaggy Rogers (Matthew Lillard)
This article is about the live-action theatrical incarnation of Shaggy Rogers. For other incarnations, see Shaggy Rogers (disambiguation). | actor= Matthew Lillard }} Norville "Shaggy" Rogers is the owner and best friend of Scooby-Doo, and a member of Mystery Incorporated. Physical appearance Shaggy is a thin twenty-something year old Caucasian male, with medium-length, dusty brown hair, and sports a goatee. He is always wearing a green t-shirt and brown pants. When the gang come back to Coolsville after the Spooky Island case, he wears a white undershirt with the logo of the gang's name down the sleeve. Personality His best friend in life is Scooby, an anthropomorphic Great Dane. They share the same interests, especially when it comes to food and being cowards during cases. They often have to be bribed which involves being rewarded a Scooby Snack to participate in solving the mystery and for being bait. In spite of their cowardice, they try to make the best of their situation and end up having some fun as well. Another strong quality in Shaggy, is his loyalty to the gang. After a fight broke out among Fred Jones, Velma Dinkley and Daphne Blake, he attempted to keep them together by raising their spirits, but only made them quit, albeit indirectly. He and Scooby were left heart-broken. They then didn't see each other for the next two years until they were independently invited to solve a case at Spooky Island. Fred, Velma and Daphne almost didn't go when they couldn't get along at the airport, but managed to talk them into going. He made attempts at a high five with the gang which didn't come off until Scooby needed saving, and they managed to work out their differences. History Early life Shaggy grew up with the rest of the gang in Coolsville, attending Coolsville High together. He spent at least one year in college. In their travels, they gained another member in Scooby's nephew, Scrappy-Doo, until they got sick of him and left him in the middle of the desert. ''Scooby-Doo'' (film) The gang were hired to catch the Luna Ghost at the Wow-O Toy Factory. After the case was solved, Fred Jones took credit in front of the press, which upset Velma so she quit the group, as did Fred and Daphne, leaving Shaggy and Scooby alone with the Mystery Machine. Shaggy told Scooby it would just be the two of them for awhile. They spent the next two years living in the Mystery Machine at the beach. Their paradise ended when they both were invited to solve a case at the Spooky Island amusement park. At first they turned down the messenger down even when he offered free room and board, and a vast amount of cash. Only when they were offered an all-you-can-eat meal did they accept. While at the airport, he ran into the other members of the gang who had been invited and talked them into staying. He also had to disguise Scooby as his grandma because big dogs weren't allowed to board entry. ''Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed'' Insert details here. ( ) Appearances * Scooby-Doo * Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed In other languages References Category:Mystery Incorporated (theatrical films) Category:Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed characters Category:Scooby-Doo: The Movie characters